Charlie Scene
' Jordon Terrel' ''(also known as '''Charlie Scene', Charles P. Scene, or just Charlie) is a rapper/singer in the band Hollywood Undead. He was born in Los Angeles, California along with the rest of the band's members. Charlie is featured in almost every song from the band, and usually raps about partying, girls, drugs and drinks. He has also written lyrics about emotional, strong thoughts. He is classified as the "gangster" and main rapper of the band, along with members Funny Man and J-Dog. His Twitter account is sirCharlieScene. Masks Charlie Scene's masks have never truly been "masks". The reason for this is because he would rather wear something comfortable, like cloth, than a solid mask. Before Label (2005 - 2007) Charlie couldn't afford a hockey mask like the rest of the group, so he used a regular sized Del Taco restaurant bag during Hollywood Undead's no-record time. There were three holes cut in the bag, one for the mouth to breathe, and two for eyes to see. Charlie would often wear large sunglasses along with this to hide his eyes. Because he wore the bag over his head, there would be big, upside-down writing on his forehead, reading "DEL TACO". He likes tacos. ''Swan Songs'' (2007 - 2009) In the era of Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs, Charlie Scene, along with the rest of the band, had professionally made custom masks. However, Charlie chose the most comfortable "mask" and began wearing a bandana, rather than the irritating Del Taco bag. Along with this bandana, he would frequently wear a black hat with bold, white letters reading "LA" (standing for Los Angeles) and large Ray-Ban brand Aviator sunglasses, similar to the ones he used previously. The top of his bandana read "Charles P. Scene", suggesting that either Jordon's middle name starts with P, or that his stage middle name starts with the letter P. Under this, there are two giant letters, L and A (similar to his hats), and white buildings with black outlinings, said to be a drawing of Los Angeles, appear behind it. The base of the "mask" is black. ''Desperate Measures (2009 - 2010) During the time of Hollywood Undead's CD/DVD ''Desperate Measures, Charlie kept his no-mask bandana style, only with one minor change to the bandana itself; the front text now read "Charlie Scene", rather than "Charles P. Scene". ''American Tragedy'' (2010-2012) Charlie's bandana for American Tragedy is the same, but with the whole design inverted in colours (the cities and "Charlie Scene" being black and the rest being white). His hat says HU for Hollywood Undead rather than LA. Trivia *One time, the band went to a tour, but Deuce didn't show up, so Charlie sang all his parts while he wasn't there. *In the song "Everywhere I Go", one of Charlie Scene's most famous lines is "Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show." This means Charlie enjoys showing his penis. Charlie has said that he does "have a weenie and love(s) to show it". **J-Dog of the band says Charlie only "shows his weenie" when he is drunk. *Da Kurlzz of the band states that "Charlie Scene is gay. If he tells you he's straight, he's lying." and "Charlie Scene's gay. He's really gay. I'm not gay, he's gay." These are inside jokes among the band, as Charlie has made fun of Kurlzz numerous times and that he and the band members like to make homosexual jokes. *He has made a few solo songs. *He doesn't like being called Jordon by his fans. *His new bandana is pretty much the same as the one he had for Desperate Measures.. *He used to own a dog named Stella. *Jordon has two brothers, him being the eldest. Jake is the middle child, while Jesse is the youngest. *He shows interest in movie making and seeing shows, he helped direct Comin In Hot, Everywhere I Go, and his own short films. *For that fucker who put down that Charlie has been seen kissing Johnny Three Tears, which I deleted, a hearty fuck you BITCH! Where the fuck did you hear that total bullshit from? What a total mother fucking piece of god damned shit. Songs he is on Swan Songs *Undead *Everywhere I Go *Pimpin *City *Bottle and a Gun *Pain *The Natives *Knife Called Lust *No. 5 *Levitate Desperate Measures *Dove and Grenade *El Urgencia American Tragedy *Been to Hell *Apologize *Comin In Hot *Levitate *Bullet *Lights Out *Le Deux *Street Dreams *Lump your head *Mother Murder *Gangsta Sexy *I don't wanna die Notes from the Underground *Dead Bite *Up in Smoke *Pigskin *Another way out *Kill everyone *Medicine *Rain *I Am Others *Dead in Ditches *Bitches *Scene for dummies Category:Hollywood Undead Members